Luz en la oscuridad
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Todo estaba tranquilo, era un día normal cuando de pronto todo oscurecio. La sangre corría por las calles y los cuerpos descansaban inertes en el duro concreto. Ellos eran los culpables... Una historia de Joselin o JoAlexa
1. Prologo

**Hola chicos, pues sé que han leído esta historia por allí con Joselin, su autora… la comenzaré a publicar en mi perfil porque ella casi no tiene tiempo y pes, para que engañarnos… no sabe usar el . Así que, me permitió publicarla acá. Disfrútenlo como lo hice yo**

**Autor: Joselin **

**Titulo: Luz en la oscuridad**

**Prologo**

Vivir ya no tenía sentido, todo lo que hacía era esconderme y sobrevivir. ¿Cómo inicio todo? Nadie lo sabe al menos nadie de la raza humana, solo ellos lo sabían. ¿Estaba tan mal desear la muerte? En un mundo donde estoy solo y mi vida dejo de tener sentido… yo creo que no. Todo era tan monótono a mi alrededor, cuerpos sin vida y escombros.

Las calles de Seattle eran un cuadro bizarro de una película de terror o una catástrofe mundial. ¿Cómo he llegado al punto de no temerle a la muerte? ¿Cómo tan siquiera puedo estar cuerdo después de haberme enterado de sus muertes? Sí, ya recordaba la única razón que me ataba a este mundo de mierda y juro por cada una de las vidas de mis amigos y mi madre que mataré a cada mugriento ser de Korvens.

-Hey, Fred. Tenemos que mudarnos de locación, la sangre humana es muy fuerte y logrará llamar su atención –Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de responderle. Hacerlo sería tan estúpido y fuera de contexto, ¿Por qué? Ella era uno de ellos y aunque no perteneciera a su bando, su raza era la culpable.

-Tranquilízate, podemos salir de esta –dijo otra, su nombre era Aien. De todos ellos, ella era la que me caía mejor.

Ellos tenían apariencia humana, es más, podría decirse que eran iguales a nosotros, pero con algunas diferencias; una de ellas era el desarrollo de sus sentidos.

Caminamos por los antiguos túneles del metro, si querías sobrevivir a todo esto debías escurrirte como una rata por los subterráneos o alcantarillados. No era agradable, pero por una extraña razón, ellos no se interesaban en buscarnos allí.

-Ya casi estamos fuera de Seattle, tenemos que estar alerta y buscar signos de vida humana o campamentos como el nuestro –ese era el líder, Vince. Un hijo de perra, si me preguntan, nos lleva como un pastor a sus ovejas. –Fred, como eres el más inteligente de este grupo, cargaras con armas digitales, Jolen te explicará cuando acampemos.

-Como sea… -murmure en respuesta.

Pasee mi mirada por todos los sobrevivientes que nos seguían. Había al menos tres niños, dos ancianos y varios adultos, todos en mal estado, hambrientos y se notaba a leguas la falta de sueño. Nos detuvimos, horas más tarde, en una de las estaciones en busca de comida. Rompieron la mayoría de las maquinas sin mucho éxito, al parecer otro grupo se nos había adelantado.

-Bueno, aquí tienen algunos chocolates y varias gaseosas o como le llamen –gruñó Vince chequeando todas las salidas, todo indicaba que este sería nuestro campamento.

-Chico, tienes que venir… -Jolen me estaba llamando. Sin muchos ánimos me acerqué y comenzó a explicarme todo sobre esas armas. Debo admitir que es una tecnología diferente y única, atrayente en todo sentido. Después de todo soy Freddie Benson, amante de las computadoras y casualmente esa arma era una.

Cuando terminó su explicación me deje caer en el frio y duro piso de la estación, todo estaba a oscuras y lo único que iluminaba eran las linternas. En eso se había resumido mi vida, había pasado un año desde la invasión y exterminio, había pasado un año desde que vi morir a mi madre, desde que los perdí y la perdí a ella. Lentamente me deje caer en un sueño intranquilo y desesperante.

Solo podía ver la espesa cabellera de Sam acariciando mi piel, hoy cumplíamos 6 meses de novios y no podía estar más feliz. La amaba, ella me amaba y nada dañaría ese momento. Sus labios buscaban los míos con urgencia mientras sus manos buscaban un contacto más íntimo. Busqué con mis labios la piel sensible de su cuello, el olor a rosas invadió mi sistema logrando que olvidara por un momento el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Rompimos el contacto y dibujamos una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

-Te amo… -susurró Sam con voz rota a causa de la emoción.

-Te amo –le dije aumentando mi sonrisa.

Después de eso, todo pasó de forma rápida. Las explosiones y los temblores se hicieron presentes, mientras corríamos podía sentir los temblores de mi novia y los míos por igual. Tocamos con desesperación la puerta de Carly sin éxito alguno, ellos no estaban allí.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Freddie. –gritó Sam empujándome hacia las escaleras.

Una fuerte explosión seguida de varios escombros nos sorprendió antes de abrigarnos en la profunda oscuridad.

Trate de no gritar en el momento de abrir mis ojos, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro y los jadeos ásperos dolían. Esos sueños nunca se iban a acabar, a veces era con Sam y otras con mi madre, ambas igual de tramontes.

Escuché unos pasos provenientes del túnel. Me levanté y esperé lo peor, sería la primera vez que ellos buscaran bajo tierra. Me giré para observar a Aien haciendo una seña que guardara silencio, ellos también estaban alerta. Pude distinguir figuras entre la oscuridad, portaban armas y un equipo parecido al nuestro.

-¿Comando? –gritó una mujer desde la oscuridad.

-Vince –gritó él.

Las extrañas figuras bajaron las armas y se acercaron con sonrisas en el rostro.

-Vaya pudiste salir invicto, hermano –dijo una de ellas abrazándolo.

No los tomé en cuenta y decidí portar el equipo que Jolen me había dado. Unas lentillas especiales, guantes y una mascarilla para evitar el gas venenoso. De vez en cuando escuchaba las conversaciones que ese grupo mantenía, hablaban de los pocos sobrevivientes y de lo inútiles que podían ser algunos, pero no se podían deshacer de ellos.

También hablaban de mi como su trofeo, eso era yo, un simple premio de esta raza de demonios.

-Fred, ven aquí –apreté mis puños con fuerza y mordí mi lengua. Me trataba como un perro. –Ella es mi hermana, Aixa y yo decidimos en conjunto con los otros miembros evitar esta guerra y al menos salvar un porcentaje de la raza humana.

-Bien… -me limité a responder.

-Chico de pocas palabras, excelente espécimen –la miré a los ojos con fiereza. –Hmm, tiene mucho temple, pero no le gana a la mía. Ni siquiera habla, solo responde al llamado.

-Samara… -llamó uno de los hombres que estaba allí. –Cas, tu también ven.

-Ellas son mis descubrimientos y actúan por venganza…

Fije mi mirada en los fríos y violáceos ojos de ambas mujeres, actuábamos bajo un mismo llamado, la venganza.


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Freddie

Caminábamos en las oscuras calles de una ciudad sin nombres, sin sobrevivientes y sin esperanza alguna. No sabíamos si llegamos tarde o solo era un lugar olvidado por Dios, no había edificios y mucho menos se notaban refugios o indicios de ellos. La tensión era palpable, Samara nos guiaba mientras que Casey se mantenía alerta al igual que yo a cualquier movimiento.

¿Cómo había caído en este grupo? Pues, todo empezó esa noche donde fuimos presentados. La hermana de Vince quería hacer un grupo de rastreo, pero las cosas se complicaron, nos tuvimos que separar de forma poco usual. Aien había logrado salir con vida al igual que nosotros, ahora conformábamos un grupo extraño encabezado por Samara y yo.

Se preguntaran que papel cumplo yo en todo esto, no solo soy el que maneja una simple arma digital si no que puedo ser capaz de conectarme a su computadora central y averiguar donde rayos se encuentran antes de toparnos con uno de ellos. Sin embargo, esta noche era diferente, no había logrado acceder a la red y todo parecía estar muy tranquilo.

-Chico, tenemos que conseguir algo para acampar… tanta tranquilidad no me funciona –dijo Aien preocupada.

Nadie respondió, se suponía que estábamos fingiendo ser soldados de la guardia, ya nuestra sangre estaba contaminada con la de ellos y había dejado de atraerlos. Por otro lado, nuestros ojos eran violáceos gracias a las lentillas que poseía cada uno, individualmente poseían diferentes funciones.

Las lentillas de Samara media el pulso electromagnético en el ambiente, Casey media las emociones y le otorgaba información de cada uno de ellos y las mías eran, a mi parecer, el arma más poderosa de todas. No solo por ser una computadora, esas lentillas eran especiales, podía encontrar todas las armas digitales existentes y otorgar el poder a mis guantes.

Era extraño saber que tenías parte de su ADN incrustado en el cuerpo, las lentillas eran microorganismos que actuaban al momento del contacto con la retina. Para los humanos era una herramienta, para ellos era un don complementario para sus habilidades innatas.

-Allí, en esos escombros hay unas escaleras que dan al sótano, no hay ninguna señal de vida –dije avanzando con cuidado, no nos podíamos descuidar.

-Es cierto, no percibo ningún tipo de anomalías en ese lugar –secundo Casey.

-Está libre de impulsos magnéticos, podemos estar allí. Tenemos que descansar y preparar nuestro plan de escape… -informó Samara apartando algunos escombros para luego entrar.

Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de las dos chicas, semanas atrás vagueaba por las calles de Seattle con Vince y los demás, ahora tenía que acostumbrarme a ellas. Eran de pocas palabras y creo agradecer esa parte, no me agradaba la idea de hablar con alguien. Buscamos entre los escombros algo que nos sirviera para descansar, un par de sabanas y algunas frazadas, eso serviría por un momento.

-Hey –saludo Aien cuando se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –la vi hacer una mueca para luego sonreír.

-Quiero muchas cosas. Quiero verte sonreír, escucharte feliz. Sé que es mucho pedir después de lo que has pasado, pero la vida sigue –dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Esto no es vida, Aien, esto es el infierno… -ella se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada. De todas las Korvens, ella parecía ser la más humana. Su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche y su piel casi traslucida, sus ojos violáceos y sus labios carnosos, era hermosa.

-No me vengas con eso, Fred. No sé lo que te paso, pero quiero que confíes en mí. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo mi gente, por eso los ayudo –explicó mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi rostro para que la mirara. –Sé que es perder a un ser amado, mi madre murió a causa de esta guerra y no he visto a mi pareja desde que todo esto comenzó.

Guarde silencio al verla llorar, nunca me paso por la mente que ellos podían expresar sus sentimientos de la misma forma que nosotros.

-Es tan difícil contarte sobre ese día, me duele y no puedo… -se me quebró la voz en el última palabra. –Todo comenzó esa noche…

"Esa mañana había comenzado bien, mi madre estaba muy emocionada por su asenso en el trabajo y yo, pues mi felicidad era mucha. Estaba feliz porque cumplía seis meses con mi novia, Samantha o Sam como le gustaba ser llamada. Desayuné con mi madre y le comenté todo lo que tenía planeado para esa noche, la llevaría al mejor restaurant de Seattle y luego subiría con ella hasta la azotea para ver las estrellas.

Con la ayuda de Carly mantuvimos a Sam ocupada y algo decepcionada porque supuestamente yo había olvidado nuestro aniversario. Brad también me ayudo, su tío trabajaba en uno de los mejores restaurant de Seattle y nos consiguió reservaciones. Carly vistió y maquillo a mi novia para ir a ese restaurant, lo que ella no sabía era que yo la estaba esperando allí.

Cuando me vio se ruborizo, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido blanco y su cabello recogido. Al principio parecía cohibida y algo molesta, pero después de un rato se acercó a mí y me beso. Me demostraba tantas cosas en el, Dios amaba esa mujer y si todo salía bien esa noche le propondría matrimonio. Claro que no iba a casarme con ella tan pronto, apenas teníamos 18 años de edad, esperaría a terminar la universidad y conseguir trabajo, pero mi meta principal era eso, proponérselo.

La cena, el postre, absolutamente todo fue magnífico. Sam no dejaba de sonreír sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro. De camino a casa ninguno de los dos habló, yo repetía una y otra vez las palabras que iba a decirle a Sam y ella estaba algo nerviosa, se le veía tensa.

Subimos a la azotea donde había una manta en el suelo y sobre ella una cesta, quería que esa noche fuera perfecta. Gracias al cielo todo estaba claro, no había nubes y las estrellas titilaban a la distancia. Hablamos de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, ella sonreía como nunca y pude ver en su mirada algo que estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sam, ¿Quieres un chocolate? –ella sonrió emocionada cuando deje al descubierto la caja de bombones, eran sus chocolates favoritos. –Aquí tienes, solo come con cuidado.

Sam frunció el ceño y comenzó a saborear el primero, no lo mordía solo utilizaba la lengua. De pronto, todo su cuerpo se tenso y su mirada estaba fija en mí; lentamente una de sus manos subió hasta sus labios y sacó el enlace. Ese anillo era mi promesa de que siempre estaría con ella, amándola.

-¿Qué…? –murmuró sorprendida.

-Sam, sé que aun somos jóvenes y que tal vez te parezca algo pronto para proponer algo así. Pero te amo y no puedo aguantar un día más sin expresarte todo lo que llevo aquí –dije señalando mi corazón-. Quiero, con este anillo, prometerte mi amor eterno y darte la seguridad de que nunca te olvidaré, siempre estarás en mi mente así este a millones de kilómetros. Quiero que seas mi esposa, no ahora, pero si en un futuro. –La observé con detenimiento, estaba sorprendida-. Sam… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Esperé por varios minutos que en realidad parecían días, mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, pero juré no mostrar mis sentimientos, no por ahora. Ella me miró a los ojos, estaban acuosos lo que me indicaba una sola cosa, Sam estaba a punto de llorar.

-Si… -deje de respirar, mi corazón se detuvo y todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor dejo de importar. –Acepto ser tu esposa… acepto esperarte y estarás en mi mente siempre. Quiero ser tu presente y tu futuro de ahora en adelante, te amo… -susurró pegando su frente con la mía. De mi parte no había reaccionado aun.

-¿Sí? –susurré entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¿Estás sordo, Fredifer? Te he dicho…

No la deje hablar, no quería que hablara. Solo podía ver la espesa cabellera de Sam acariciando mi piel, escuchaba su risa entre besos, no podía ser más perfecto. La amaba, ella me amaba y nada dañaría ese momento, ella había aceptado ser mi esposa.

Sus labios buscaban los míos con urgencia mientras sus manos buscaban un contacto más íntimo. Busqué con mis labios la piel sensible de su cuello haciéndola gemir, pero no podía hacer eso, este no era el momento. Pronto descubriría que ese sería nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

Las explosiones hacían vibrar la tierra de forma brusca y aterradora, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo. No era miedo por mi vida, tenía miedo por Sam y por mi familia. Sentí la mano de Sam pidiéndome que la siguiera hasta las escaleras, pero otra explosión nos dejo inconscientes.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en ese modo, pero pude escuchar sus gritos pidiendo que despertara y que no la dejara sola. Cuando logré abrir los ojos ella lloró inconsolablemente en mi pecho, los gritos de dolor salían de su garganta mientras me pegaba una y otra vez en mi hombro.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Freddie, si te mueres y me dejas aquí te mato –dijo entre sollozos.

La vista se me nubló y un fuerte dolor atravesó mi pecho, segundos después me di cuenta que estaba llorando con ella. Cuando por fin logramos calmarnos, corrimos hacia el sur de Seattle, los gritos y lamentos se hacían cada vez más repetitivos. Algo estaba mal y teníamos que averiguar que era.

-Freddie, allí está tu mamá –gritó Sam acercándose a ella, la seguí por una parte me sentía aliviado, al menos la habíamos encontrado.

Otra explosión seguida de un rayo de luz arrasó con todo. Vi desaparecer a mi madre con mis propios ojos. Se hizo silencio a mi alrededor y podía percibir temblores bruscos en mi cuerpo, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Los fuertes brazos de mi novia rodearon mi cuerpo, pero no me abrazaba, trataba de detenerme… pero, ¿de qué?

-Freddie, no… por favor, detente –gritó desesperadamente.

En ese momento, reaccione. Todo el peso de la muerte de mi madre había caído sobre mí, los gritos y sollozos salían de mis labios sin mi permiso. También podía escuchar los sollozos de Sam y era leve consciente del daño que me causaban sus uñas al clavarse en mis brazos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –susurré con voz gruesa, ella solo asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Corrimos por las calles de Seattle, no sabía dónde me encontraba ya todo era diferente. Esquivamos a personas y escombros al mismo tiempo, veíamos en carne viva a las personas morir. De pronto, todo oscureció".

-Allí me encontraron y el resto ya lo sabes… -susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. Paseé los ojos por el lugar y noté con sorpresa como Samara lloraba. Casey mantenía sus labios ligeramente abiertos y dejaba correr las lágrimas por su rostro. Aien sollozaba y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también, de cierto modo se sentía bien sacar esa opresión de mi pecho.

-Oh Dios, que cruel ha sido el destino con nosotros –murmuraba Casey acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? –preguntó Samara. Ella era pelinegra, sus fracciones carecían de emoción la mayoría de las veces, pero en ese momento se veía ¿rota?

-Solo había un cuerpo junto a él. Todos fueron quemados para evitar la propagación de enfermedades… -susurró Aien con pesar.

-Yo vi morir a mi madre, era lo único que tenía… -susurró Casey abrazándome. –No puedo decir que te entiendo, no es lo mismo…

-Sí lo es… -me limité a susurrar, no confiaba en mi voz en esos momentos.

-Yo perdí a mi esposo y a mi hijo… iba a ser mamá… no soporte el impacto de una de las explosiones –Samara sollozó con fuerza dejándose caer.

Esta noche comprendí que ellos eran mi nueva familia y solo en ellos podía confiar para cumplir con mi promesa. Mataría a todos los desgraciados que se atrevieron a pisar mi mundo y destruir mi vida.


	3. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Samara

Estaba alerta, conseguir comida no era del todo seguro. Ellos sabían que existía un pequeño grupo de rebeldes y que en algún momento buscarían alimento. A lo largo de esos dos años ya habíamos salidos de Estados Unidos, nunca fue tarea fácil, solo a dos de nosotros se les hacía fácil fingir y esos sin duda eran Fred y Aien. Podía sentir mi cabello ondear gracias a la velocidad que él llevaba, después de unos meses juntos decidimos que lo mejor era andar en coche.

-Un puesto de vigilancia en dos… -susurré antes de arreglar mi postura y parecer relajada. Pude observar como Fred asentía antes de dirigirse hacia ese lugar.

-Alto. Nombre de batallón –preguntó el guardia con agresividad.

-No tenemos, hemos encontrado una brecha al noroeste de Canadá –respondió Aien con aires de suficiencia. –Queremos ayudar a exterminar a esos bastardos.

El guardia nos observaba con desconfianza y sacó su arma, se la mostro a Fred y le dijo: -¿Ves esto? Puedo partirte en dos si lo deseo…

Él no se inmuto, se giró lentamente mientras yo enarcaba una ceja y Casey soltaba una risita coqueta. Fred levantó la mano y tocó el arma del guardia.

-Y yo puedo hacer más que eso, te lo aseguro –respondió Freddie sin miedo en su voz, sonaba desafiante al igual que todos los guardias de ese lugar.

-Adelante –él dio marcha al jeep y avanzó a toda velocidad por el campamento de los Korvens. Así se resumía nuestros últimos meses y lo peligroso de este asunto es que nos podían descubrir.

Somos humanos, no una maquina de exterminio. Puede que aprendiéramos de Aien las artes del exterminio, el comportamiento habitual de los guardias y militares de ese lugar, también aprendimos a comportarnos como un verdadero Korvens. A veces me preguntaba si no somos ya uno de ellos.

Solo nos sentíamos seguros en nuestros cuartos, donde nadie nos vigilaba y teníamos la certeza que la privacidad era respetada. Fred apagó el motor cuando llegamos a un enorme edificio, podía ver el impulso electromagnético por todo el lugar. Era como una fiesta de colores, este lugar era una bomba de tiempo para nosotros.

-Solo recuerden, se quitaran las mascaras. No hablaran y trataran de respirar lo menos posible… -Aien estaba nerviosa, podía sentirlo sin necesidad de las estúpidas lentillas.

Caminamos a paso lento y relajado. Casey jugueteaba con una piedra sin bajar la mirada. Era una chica fuerte y la admiraba mucho, tan solo tenía 15 años cuando vio morir a su madre y ahora tiene 17 y se comporta con tanta frialdad. Pero yo la escucho por las noches llorar y sé que no soy la única que lo ha notado. Fred casi nunca duerme y puedo sentir el cambio de respiración cuando la escucha llorar; él también había cambiado.

-Ustedes allí, ¿Quién les permitió el paso? –era otro jodido guardia.

-¿Crees que podemos burlar a un primero? –Oh sí, se me olvidaba. Los guardias estaban divididos por niveles.

Los llamados "primeros" son guardias de elite, entrenados para matar. También se encontraban "los segundos" que podían detectar cualquier clase de sentimientos y manipular armas digitales; de eso se encargaba Fred, había dominado todo lo referente a esas armas y no solo eso, podía conseguir información de toda esa raza.

-Muy bien –respondió el guardia. –Aliméntense y retírense a uno de nuestras plazas, nadie puede salir luego, si merodean es su fin.

Recolectamos provisiones, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotros, nos vigilaban. Sin embargo, actuábamos con naturalidad, no podíamos darnos el lujo de fallar, no ahora. Cuando terminamos de cenar, todo el lugar estaba sumido en silencio. Subimos tranquilamente al piso diez, los cuatro primeros pisos estaban confinados a los prisioneros y esclavos. En el momento que entramos a la habitación nos colocamos las mascarillas, las lágrimas de dolor no se hicieron esperar, ese gas era un veneno lento pero seguro.

-Veinte minutos más... y estábamos muertos… -Casey jadeaba y tocaba su pecho con fuerza.

-Mierda esto duele… -murmuré adolorida.

-Cada vez es menos… antes dolía más –dijo Fred tratando de regular su respiración.

-Y dolerá cada vez menos, tienen nuestros genes en su sangre. Hasta ahora posiblemente han mutado –esa noticia nos descoloco, ¿mutamos?-. No me miren de esa forma, mutan su ADN, se vuelven compatibles al nuestro.

-Wohoo, cada vez mejor –intervino el castaño con sorna antes de entrar en la ducha.

Esto en definitiva era frustrante tenerlo en nuestro grupo, la tensión se elevaba a niveles inimaginables cuando sucedía algo así. Había que ser ciego para no notar el atractivo de ese chico, tenía el cuerpo propio de un Dios, ojos inexpresivos y a la vez expresivos que te llevaban al cielo. Ese chico era nuestra ruina, al menos para Casey y para mí.

Nuestra relación no pasará a mayores nunca, me atrae y posiblemente le atraemos como instinto primario, pero sus sentimientos le pertenecían a una sola persona. Igual que los míos, sin embargo, la pequeña Casey se veía cada vez más ilusionada y atraída por Fred.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Aien acercándose a mí.

-En él…

-Atractivo en verdad, la mujer que logré ganárselo no se arrepentirá de nada. Lo tiene todo. –Su comentario logró erizar mi piel.

-Sabes que no ayudas en nada… -Ella sonrió ante mi comentario y asintió en modo de respuesta. Minutos más tarde salió del cuarto de baño vestido completamente, estaba preparado para las rondas y nosotros también.

Esperamos a que se hicieran las doce de la noche, este era un día especial ya que burlaríamos todos los sistemas de seguridad de este edificio y rescataríamos al menos a diez personas. Caminamos sigilosamente por los pasillos y lo hicimos con mayor cuidado al bajar las escaleras, lo que menos queríamos era llamar su atención.

-¿Están preparadas? Hay muchos guardias en ese lugar y burlarlos será difícil… -advirtió él susurrante.

-Matemos a unos cuantos –susurró excitada la menor del grupo, ella siempre tan expresiva. No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Cuando entramos en territorio enemigo sabía que algo iba mal, el impulso electromagnético estaba descontrolado, nos habían descubierto.


	4. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Freddie

Las alarmas estaban encendidas y maldije internamente por no anteponerme a sus movimientos. Luces rojas y amarillas parpadeaban sin cesar revelando la ubicación del enemigo, esta demás decir que se trataba de nosotros.

-Muy bien, traten al menos de rescatar a diez personas. De preferencia jóvenes, no podemos hacer nada con ancianos y mucho menos niños –grité lo más fuerte que pude mi orden, las alarmas de los Korvens pueden ser ensordecedoras.

-¿Qué intentaras hacer? –Gritó Samara desde el pasillo.

-Entretenerlos… ahora corran –grité separándome del grupo.

Corrí por el pasillo contrario donde se encontraba la mayor concentración de Korvens, estaban subiendo las escaleras por un lado y por el otro bajando. La mejor distracción en esos momentos era la onda sónica. Ellos mostraban cierta sensibilidad a ese tipo de sonidos, era muy parecido al silbato de un perro. Codifiqué rápidamente en un pequeño teclado digital para configurar mi arma. Minutos más tarde podía escuchar el silencio seguido de los gritos de dolor.

Busqué a las chicas sin éxito alguno, ya habían escapado o eso creía. Accedía las cámaras de vigilancia para buscarlas, ellas no estaban en el edificio y lo comprobé al recibir un mensaje codificado, esperaban por mí.

Paseé mi mirada por todo el lugar, no sería fácil escapar cuando tenía al menos 80 de ellos rodeándome. Lo mejor era salir lentamente, sin llamar mucho la atención. Bajé las escaleras con calma, trataba de no acelerar mis latidos y así pasar desapercibido. Aun podía escuchar los gritos y lloriqueos de los Korvens, sin embargo, esa jugarreta de mi parte duraba tan solo 10 minutos. Miré mi reloj y sentí como mis labios se secaban, tenía 20 segundos para salir de ese lugar.

Olvidé respirar y sobre todo permanecer calmado, mi prioridad era vivir, morir no era una elección. Mientras corría podía sentir el jodido veneno penetrar mis pulmones como si de cuchillos tratase, era la primera vez que inhalaba tanto sin esperar la recuperación total o parcial del mismo.

-Humano… -eso era todo, me habían descubierto. Las alarmas sonaron con mayor intensidad si eso era posible, todo esto me estaba enloqueciendo y debilitando al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía rendirme, ellas que ahora eran mi familia esperan por mí junto a un grupo de personas que esperan vivir.

-Mátalo… -pude detectar un débil atisbo de forcejeo que detuvo mi escape.

No estaba equivocado, forcejeaba con una chica de seguro la tomó como su esclava. Estuve a punto de dejarla, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía, no podía dejar a un lado mis creencias y mi verdadero ser.

Sin pensarlo disparé hacia el grupo de personas, ya estaba aturdido y mi pecho quemaba como el mismo infierno. Pude detectar la sorpresa en sus ojos, de seguro no se esperaban a un humano con armas digitales. Me acerqué a la chica que me observaba aterrorizada, no podía culparla. Mi aspecto era mil veces parecido a un Korvens que a un humano.

La alcé sobre mis hombros antes de correr, ya mi vista estaba fallando por falta de oxigeno puro. Podía escuchar los disparos de ambos lados y eso fue todo, la oscuridad se apoderó de mí.

-¿Crees que mejore? Inhalo 97% de veneno, por poco lo perdemos –podía escuchar los sollozos de Casey, había aprendido a quererla, era más un sentimiento de hermandad que otra cosa.

-Estará bien, solo está dormido y pronto despertara. Es más no me extrañaría que en estos momentos nos está escuchando… -esa era Aien, me conocía tan bien que a veces deseaba matarla. Dibuje una sonrisa y sin poderlo evitar comencé a reírme. –Te lo dije.

-Oh Dios, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó alarmada. A veces podía sacarme de quicio, no me malinterpreten, la quiero pero era estresante tanta atención.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Para la próxima tenemos que movernos con mayor cautela –susurré incorporándome del duro y frio concreto. -¿Dónde estamos?

-En Toronto o lo que queda de este lugar –dijo Samara acercándose a mí. –Cuando te recuperes tienes que ver algo.

-¿Cuántos? –pregunté con ansiedad, tenía que saber si nuestro sacrificio no fue en vano.

-Quince cuando mucho más la chica que trajiste. Nos diste un susto monumental, Fred, casi entras en coma –no pude evitar sorprenderme ante sus palabras ¿Coma? Diablos me sobrepase está vez. –Tienes una semana dormido, una semana que no sabemos si en estos momentos nos están acechando.

No le respondí, solo hice lo que me estaba pidiendo. Accedí a la red de los Korvens, estaban 1900 Km de nuestra posición y ni siquiera se acercaban un poco, estamos a salvo por los momentos.

Camine por el campamento improvisado, ninguno de los nuevos se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, de seguro pensaban que yo era uno de ellos.

-Es fácil, ¿ves? Súper compatible con estas lentillas, puedo decirle a Fred que te ayude a manejarlo –dijo Aien con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica solo asintió y fijo su mirada en el suelo. Puedo decir con toda confianza que sé cómo se siente. Sé cómo es ser invadido lentamente por el ADN, sé que es sentirse sucio.

-Hola, ¿Digital? Por lo menos no estoy solo en eso –bromeé más para mí que para ella.

-Qué sabes tú… -espetó con ira. Sí, era tan familiar.

-Más de lo que quiero. ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté curioso. Ella no respondió lo cual era lógico así que decidí revelar mi nombre para ver si funcionaba un poco de confianza. –Bueno, mi nombre es Freddie Benson, pero aquí todo me dicen Fred.

-¿Freddie Benson? –su respiración se aceleró y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. -¿Fredward?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Mi voz se había perdido por completo.

-Soy… Carly. Oh por Dios… estás vivo –gritó alegre y abrazándome.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, trataba de poner todo en orden. Carly estaba viva y estaba junto a mí… ella no murió… viva. Tarde varios segundos en notar sus sollozos y los míos, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello con fuerza y los míos su cintura.

-Freddie… -dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. –Estaba muerta hasta hoy, pensé que todo estaba perdido… estás vivo. Dos años Freddie, dos años sola en esa cárcel esperando mi turno para morir. –Carly sollozaba cada vez más fuerte y yo trataba de consolarla.

-¿Spencer? –Tenía miedo de saber su respuesta.

-No lo sé… estaba en batidos locos y todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando desperté estaba encerrada en un camión con varias mujeres, el resto puedes imaginarlo –susurró derramando varias lágrimas. -¿Y Sam? ¿Está contigo?

La garganta se me cerró y pude sentir la herida en mi corazón abriéndose nuevamente, esto fue más de lo que pude soportar.

-Carly… la perdí, no pude cuidarla –lloré como nunca lo había hecho, el aire me faltaba y los sonidos lastimeros que salían de mi boca se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus lágrimas en mi hombro


	5. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Casey

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ese hombre para que se arriesgara de esa manera? No solo estaba inhalando ese veneno infernal sino que se estaba arriesgando por alguien que no conocía. Lo sé, ese era parte de nuestro plan, salvar personas y todo aquello… pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo? Lo vi correr cargando a la chica, él estaba muy pálido y agotado, podía notarse a simple vista.

-Se va a desmayar, tenemos que ayudarlo –advertí mientras leía sus signos vitales. Él moriría si no se purificaba su sangre.

Aien y Samara fueron por él mientras yo cuidaba a esas personas que ni conocía y ni siquiera me importaban. Parecía algo egoísta mi pensar, pero era cierto. Escuché disparos y gritos a la distancia, era imposible no temer por ellos.

-Enciende la camioneta, es hora de irnos… -gritó Aien acercándose con una chica. Por su vestimenta supe que era una esclava sexual o iba a serlo.

Hice lo que me ordenaron y en el momento exacto que Fred, Samara y Aien se montaron me olvide de la seguridad, y de todas esas personas que estaban con nosotros. Si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido de seguro tendría a miles de policías persiguiéndome, la velocidad que llevaba era un delito en cualquier parte del mundo.

Viajamos por horas hasta llegar a una ciudad olvidada, había escombros y todo eso, pero no había signos de vida humana.

-Es seguro aquí, ¿Cómo sigue? –pregunté temerosa.

-Muy mal, me ha costado mucho mantenerlo estable –gruñó Aien con impotencia.

Todo era culpa de esa chica, esa mujer estúpida que ahora dormía profundamente.

-Es un estúpido –susurré con ira antes de desaparecer entre los escombros.

Así pasaron los días y él aun no reaccionaba. Me obligaron a prestarle alguna de mis posesiones a la nueva, no quería pero tampoco podía negarme. Una noche, me acerqué al lugar donde Fred se encontraba. Estaba acostado bajo una camilla improvisada y su rostro mostraba una paz que nunca había visto en él.

-¿Crees que mejore? Inhalo 97% de veneno, por poco lo perdemos –no pude evitar sollozar, maldición este hombre me iba a volver loca.

-Estará bien, solo está dormido y pronto despertara. Es más no me extrañaría que en estos momentos nos está escuchando… -Fred comenzó a reír y mi corazón a latir rápidamente-. Te lo dije.

No pude evitar abrazarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien. El me otorgó una vaga respuesta que logró molestarme, ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que me interesaba y mucho? Tal vez no estaba siendo clara en mis mensajes, pero este hombre podía ser ciego a veces. Lo observé moviendo sus ojos de forma irregular, estaba entrando en su red, ese lugar peligroso que podía delatarnos pero que solo él podía controlar.

Se levantó y lo seguí, no podía estar del todo bien cuando sus signos vitales me demostraban lo contrario. Estaba deshidratado y algo anémico, eso se lo otorgo a la falta de comida. Fred se acercó a la tonta por la que casi muere, al ver cómo le contestaba a sus preguntas no lo soporte, me giré y comencé a explorar el sitio.

Aunque ya lo conocía como la palma de mi mano no me iba a quedar allí a ver como lo maltrataba. Me deje caer en uno de los escombros a muchos metros de distancia para luego cerrar mis ojos. Cuando lo vi por primera vez me pareció un chico interesante y hasta probablemente me atraía más como un hermano que como hombre. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se desarrollo a niveles inimaginables, tenía ese porte tan dominante y sus músculos que hacían perder la cabeza de cualquier mujer.

Estoy segura que Samara fantaseo varias veces cuando él estaba bajo la ducha, puedo asegurar que lo deseo tanto como yo lo deseé y aun lo hago. No descansaré hasta que Fred se fije en mí, él será mío.

Fin Casey POV

Carly

Estaba soñando, esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. No solo me tienen atrapada en este lugar sino que me asignan a un jodido primero para ser su esclava sexual. Me bañaron y vistieron a la fuerza, dos años esperando la muerte para terminar así, esto tenía que ser una broma.

Mi custodia me obligó a entrar en una de las habitaciones más sombrías y macabras que pude ver en mi vida. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono rojo sangre y mantenía como trofeos pedazos de piel. Podía sentir como mi estomago quería expulsar toda su contenido o la falta del mismo ya que no recordaba cuando fue mi última comida.

Me concentre en los movimientos del primero, estaba estudiándome y al parecer le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Sabía por boca de otras mujeres que ellos eran capaz de proporcionar un placer inimaginable, pero yo no quería siquiera probar de eso. No quería perder mi virginidad con uno de ellos, era asqueroso.

Cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro no pude evitar alarmarme, pero su tarea no iba a ser fácil. Si estaba en mis manos me negaría hasta que no pudiera mover un musculo más. Sin embargo, escuchamos el accionar de las alarmas, había rebeldes y eso en parte me aliviaba.

Su mano tomó un puñado de mi cabello y me arrastró con él escaleras abajo. No era para nada amable, me trataba como un objeto y eso me daba mucho que pensar con respecto a mi futuro. Su agarré se hizo insoportable mientras él se retorcía de dolor, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con estas cosas? No podía llamarlos de otra forma.

-Aseguren las salidas, no se escaparan está vez… -su voz era ronca y algo acida lo que hablaba mucho de su personalidad.

Me arrastró sin miramientos hasta el lobby de ese edificio, era la primera vez en dos años que salía de esa jaula y solo deseaba que todo terminara.

-Humano… -lo escuché gritar. Mi pecho ardía a causa del veneno, esta cosa no solo quería torturarme también deseaba matarme si seguía aquí. Comencé a retorcerme y forcejear, si tenía una oportunidad de escapar este era el momento. –Mátalo… -volvió a gritar agitado y lo escuché reírse mientras se acercaba a mi odio y susurraba –Me proporcionaras mucho placer humana…

Una luz salió de la nada e impacto justamente en el hombro del primero, esa era mi oportunidad. Entonces lo vi, otra de esas cosas me tomaba por la cintura, me estaban secuestrando nuevamente. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más sonora y una fuerte tos lo atacó, era lo más parecido a una infección en los pulmones. Me pregunto ¿cómo estas cosas pueden enfermarse si son inmunes al veneno?

No habían pasado treinta segundos cuando mi cuerpo impacto contra el suelo y otros se acercaban. Disparaban tanto que aturdía, sentí a una de ellas levantándome y empujando mi cuerpo hacia una camioneta mientras la otra traía, con mucho esfuerzo, el cuerpo inerte de esa cosa. Ew, ¿Estaba muerto?

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó una de ellas, no estaba de ánimos para responder algo tan básico e inservible si de igual forma me iban a matar.

Me alimentaron y vistieron. Después de una semana entendí que solo querían salvarnos de ese lugar y no sé porqué me sentí decepcionada. La verdad es que yo solo quería morir, no sabía nada de mi hermano y mi padre, ellos seguramente estaban muertos, mis mejores amigos estaban en Bushwell Plaza y eso quedo totalmente destruido.

-Disculpa, pequeña. Me gustaría hacerte unas pruebas –miré a la Korvens con recelo, ¿Qué clase de prueba?-. No te preocupes, solo quiero saber que armamento puedes llevar.

Comenzó a escanear mi cuerpo con sus ojos, al parecer ella era una especie de doctora o científico. La vi sonreír emocionada y luego mirarme a los ojos.

-Hermoso color de ojos, lástima que ya no podrán disfrutar de ellos –sus palabras me alarmaron, ¿me iba a sacar los ojos o qué?-. Te he dicho que no te preocupes, ¿vale? Este dispositivo de acá tiene las lentillas que harán tus ojos violáceos. La habilidad que te otorgaré solo lo tiene uno de los nuestros y tener a otro pues, ayuda –dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

Se acercó a mí y examinó mis ojos antes de verter dos pequeñas gotas, una en cada ojo. La sensación era extraña y sumamente inquietante, esto era lo más parecido a gotas de limón en tus ojos que lentamente se esparcen por todo tu cuerpo.

-Es fácil, ¿ves? Súper compatible con estas lentillas, puedo decirle a Fred que te ayude a manejarlo –dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, ¿Digital? Por lo menos no estoy solo en eso –Ja, que gracia. ¿Desde cuándo estas cosas tienen sentido del humor?

-¿Qué sabes tú? –escupí con ira, no me iba a dejar de uno de ellos.

-Más de lo que quiero. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, es un estúpido si piensa que contestaré a su pregunta. –Bueno, mi nombre es Freddie Benson, pero aquí todo me dicen Fred.

Mi respiración se detuvo, ¿Freddie Benson? No podía ser una coincidencia, tenía que ser él.

-¿Fredward? –pregunté esta vez con más fuerza en mi voz.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –la sonrisa que mantenía momentos atrás se borró por completo.

"Oh Dios, es él…" chillé internamente.

-Soy… Carly. Oh por Dios… estás vivo –grité abrazándolo con fuerza.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y deje fluir todo el dolor de la perdida en ese abrazo. Ya no estaba sola repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Mis sollozos llamaron la atención de todos en especial a ellas, las chicas que nos habían rescatado.

-Freddie… -dije mientras acunaba su rostro entre mis manos. –Estaba muerta hasta hoy, pensé que todo estaba perdido… estás vivo. Dos años Freddie, dos años sola en esa cárcel esperando mi turno para morir. –No pude contener mis sollozos y solo pude sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

-¿Spencer? –preguntó con temor.

-No lo sé… estaba en batidos locos y todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando desperté estaba encerrada en un camión con varias mujeres, el resto puedes imaginarlo –susurré-. ¿Y Sam? ¿Está contigo?

-Carly… la perdí, no pude cuidarla –mi corazón se detuvo. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana había muerto y él estaba sufriendo aun por su perdida. Malditos Korvens que se atravesaron en nuestro camino. En ese momento lo abracé era lo único que podía hacer, su dolor no se compararía nunca con el mío.

No sé cuantas horas estuvimos en esa posición, abrazados. Lo vi caer en un sueño profundo y tranquilo, la verdad es que no estaba segura si eran constantes estos descansos. Sus ojos tenían pequeñas bolsas, eso significaba una cosa, falta de sueño.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –la que me había dado las lentillas habló. -¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Carly –mi voz salió ronca y un poco quebrada.

-Sí, ya sé quién eres. Él nos ha contado mucho sobre ti, eres como su hermana. –Asentí ante su afirmación. –Es bueno para él saber que no está solo y para ti también. Mi nombre es Aien y estoy aquí para ayudar, no soy enemiga.

-¿Sabes que tardaré mucho en confiar en ti? –espeté sin emoción alguna.

-No esperaba más. Él tardo casi dos años en confiar en mí, él es lo más cercano a una familia como ustedes dicen… Descansa, mañana entrenaras junto a Fred…

-Su nombre es Freddie –corregí de inmediato.

-Él prefiere ser llamado Fred, dice que su antiguo yo murió… -baje mi rostro y observé el suyo.

-¿Cuánto has sufrido, Freddie Benson? –susurré antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	6. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**  
><strong>Freddie<strong>

"Desperté y estaba de nuevo en mi habitación, todo estaba como antes. ¿Había posibilidades de que todo fuera un sueño? Pues todo indicaba que estaba en lo correcto. El olor a tocino y huevos despertó en mí un apetito voraz, no puedo imaginar un día sin mi madre. Me duché y me vestí rápidamente antes de ir a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre. Se le escuchaba feliz y de buen humor.

-Hola, osito, te hice tu desayuno favorito –saludo besando mi frente.

-Mamá, no sabes lo bien que se siente verte –dije abrazándola, contento de que todo eso era una simple pesadilla.

-Estás muy cariñoso hoy, ¿Estás preparado para esta noche? –preguntó contenta por el cariño y los nervios regresaron a mí de golpe. –Tranquilo, no recibirás un no por respuesta. Eres un chico muy inteligente y caballero, te enseñé bien y no hay forma que ella te rechace. Ella te ama, lo sé… -sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

-Eso espero… -susurré aun envuelto entre sus brazos.

Pasé todo el día arreglando el apartamento, todo tenía que ser perfecto. El camino de flores hasta la escalera de emergencias. Todo sucedió tal cual como lo había imaginado, la llevé a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Seattle, luego subimos a la azotea donde tuvimos nuestro pequeño picnic.

-Sam, ¿Quieres un chocolate? –ella sonrió emocionada cuando deje al descubierto la caja de bombones, eran sus chocolates favoritos. –Aquí tienes, solo come con cuidado… -me sentía nervioso.

Esperé varios minutos hasta que una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios, toda la felicidad que sentía se evaporó al ver su rostro.

-Como quisiera decir que sí… -susurró con voz de ultratumba.

-Pero…

-Como quisiera decir que sí… -repitió con el mismo tono mientras sus ojos perdían ese brillo especial.

Ella repitió la frase muchas veces mientras su cuerpo desaparecía entre pequeños hilos negros. El color desapareció dando paso a un grisáceo y espeluznante ambiente. El rostro de Sam dejo de ser y pronto se vio cubierto por hebras de cabello blanco y rubio.

-Como quisiera decir que sí… pero estoy muerta… -al escuchar las últimas palabras no pude evitar gritar. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez llevándome a la locura hasta que…"

-Freddie, despierta –la voz de una mujer me envió de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Carly? –pregunté con voz ronca.

-Solo fue un sueño. Tranquilo, estoy aquí –sus brazos me rodearon y la más cruel desesperanza se apoderó de mí.

Esto tenía que ser un maldito sueño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí el deseo de morir. Por ese motivo no dormía, esos sueños me atormentaban cada vez más. Me enloquecían.

-Sí… solo fue… -las sirenas de los Korvens resonaron por todo el lugar, nos habían encontrado. –No puede ser… Aien, Samara, Casey… -grité fuerte y claro.

-Aquí estamos, ¿Cómo nos consiguieron? –gritó Aien mientras ayudaba a dos chicos a subir a la camioneta.

-No lo sé… -grité como respuesta. Podía sentir como el veneno entraba en mi sistema, quemaba, pero extrañamente está vez era menor el dolor. –Casey, ayuda a Carly a…

-Que se ayude sola… -dijo pisando el acelerador. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando vi la silueta de Carly cada vez más lejos.

No quise pensar, solo actué. Me dejé caer de la camioneta mientras escuchaba los gritos de Carly que se acercaba a toda velocidad. No había tiempo para examinar mis heridas, teníamos que escapar ahora o moriríamos. Busqué las luces traseras de la camioneta y corrí hacia ellas mientras sujetaba la mano de Carly con fuerza.

Cuando entramos en la camioneta un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todos, la tensión era palpable y lo que menos quería hacer era hablar. Busqué en el sistema algo que me indicara la falla, pero no tuve éxito. Pasaban las horas y nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-Las lentillas funcionan a base de pensamientos e impulsos que tu cerebro envía. ¿Deseas moverlo? Solo hazlo, manda la orden y hazlo. –le expliqué de forma sencilla.

-Marea un poco… -susurró cohibida.

-Lo sé, pero es más fácil de lo que parece. Tienes acceso a cualquier arma o sistema existente, es sencillo, lo harás bien –dije dibujando una sonrisa en los labios que me fue correspondida inmediatamente.

Dejamos atrás la devastación de Toronto y entramos a un nuevo territorio, estaba desierto. Podía ver la preocupación en la mayoría de los rostros, pero no había porque preocuparse, estaban muy lejos de aquí. Cuando la camioneta se detuvo y el campamento estuvo listo, mi cuerpo fue invadido por la ira.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté conteniéndome.

-¿Ah? –respondió Carly confundida.

-¿Por qué, Casey? –pregunté nuevamente, está vez mi tono de voz subió mucho.

-No entiendo lo…

-Cállate si no quieres que lo haga yo. Estuve cerca de perderla y tú estás tranquila, eres una maldita… no me provoques… -me giré sobre mis talones para luego desaparecer de ese lugar. Necesitaba respirar.

Sin proponérmelo, los recuerdos de ese sueño golpearon mis pensamientos y mi ser. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas para ahogar mis sollozos.

-Aun te amo… ¿Por qué te fuiste? –dije entre sollozos.

Aun la amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo…

undefined


	7. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6****  
><strong>**Casey**

Esa estúpida me las iba a pagar, por su culpa Fred me odiaba. Pero no me iba a ganar la batalla, él será mío y haré lo posible para que olvide a esa estúpida. ¿Qué creía? Ya estaba muerta, tenía que superarlo la vida es corta. Busqué entre mis cosas el ilusionador, es una pequeña botella que olía asquerosamente bien. Se la robe a Aien cuando supe los efectos de la misma, me rocié un poco por todo mi cuerpo, esta noche él sería mío.

Los efectos secundarios eran los mismos de una droga, atacaba la parte más sensible de tu cerebro y estoy segura que lograré persuadirlo.

Esperé a que todos se durmieran o al menos la mayoría para escabullirme dentro de un local que aun estaba en pie, lo utilizamos como baño y sabía que él estaba allí. Cuando entré lo vi, era un Dios personificado y sería todo mío. Su cuerpo desnudo era perfecto, su piel blanca con esos pequeños toques de color bronce a causa del sol resaltaban su musculatura. No era mucha pero si lo suficiente para hacerme babear e imaginarlo encima de mí.

Me quité toda la ropa antes de entrar a la ducha con él.

-Hola… -susurré seductoramente mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja con fuerza.

-Sam… -gimió con fuerza. Había funcionado, el maldito líquido funcionaba.

Bese su cuello lentamente disfrutando de cada pedazo de piel disponible. Mi mano buscó instintivamente su miembro ya duro y listo para mí. Era imposible no sentirme excitada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo, él la deseaba a ella y no a mí. Sin embargo, no me importó.

Busqué a tientas sus hermosos labios y los ataqué con furia. Hace meses que deseaba tocarlo, sentir su calor. Me alzó entre sus brazos y me arrinconó mientras atacaba mi cuello. Su toqué era exquisito, podía sentir su miembro presionando mi cuerpo, esto iba a ser bueno.

-Te doy veinte segundos para largarte -me tensé ante sus palabras. –Lograste engañarme por varios minutos…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –dije mientras buscaba mi ropa esparcida en el suelo.

-Ella está muerta… -susurró con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

-Pero…

-Lárgate o te mato maldita zorra. Primero intentaste dejar a Carly y ahora me tratas de engañar. ¿Qué quieres? –Me tomó a la fuerza y me ubicó bajo su cuerpo, podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y mi corazón se aceleraba. -¿Quieres que te haga mía sin piedad? –sus lengua hacia un recorrido por mis pechos y eso fue todo para mí, estaba excitada.

Su boca atacó la mía y pude sentir mi sangre, pero no me importó esto era el cielo. Su cabello mojado caía de forma sexy sobre su frente y sus manos recorrían con rudeza mi cuerpo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –gruñó fuerte al morder mi cuello.

-Sí… -gemí, creo que grité con todas mis fuerzas. Esto era condenadamente sexy.

-Pues no me tendrás. Me das asco –susurró mirándome a los ojos y sentí como mi estomago se retorcía.

Lo vi levantarse y terminar su baño ignorando mis sollozos y lanzándome miradas de desprecio de vez en cuando. ¿Qué había hecho? Me metí con lo más importante de su vida y me burlé de él de una forma cruel y despiadada. Me merecía todo esto y más. No me di cuenta cuando salió del lugar dejándome sola. Abracé mis piernas y me deje llevar por el dolor, "esa no es la forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre herido…" escuché una vocecilla en mi mente.

-Casey, vístete. Partiremos en veinte minutos –dijo Aien con un tono duro y autoritario. Ya nada quedaba de ese trato sutil y piadoso hacia mí-. Me has decepcionado, quiero que me regreses esa droga o me conocerás realmente.

No respondí, había recibido muy bien su mensaje. Me sequé y vestí rápidamente, pero ahora faltaba lo más importante. ¿Cómo iba a salir? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos después de esto? Nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en mi rostro y los temblores se incrementaron.

-Solo tienes que calmarte –escuché la voz de ella. –Está molesto, mucho diría yo. Pero si haces las cosas bien puedes ganarte su confianza de nuevo, la de todos.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –gruñí.

-Eres tan solo una adolescente, perdiste a tus padres y todo lo que conoces. Nadie se ha acercado a ti lo suficiente como para enseñarte lo que es bueno o no. Fred te apoyo y supongo que fue tan ciego como para no notar tu atracción hacia él.

-¿Cómo lo conoces tanto? –la vi sonreír y suspirar.

-Es mi mejor amigo. Es el único familiar que tengo –se acercó a mí y me regaló una sonrisa. En esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, sentía un sabor amargo en mi boca y más lágrimas si eso era posible. –Solo cometiste un error, uno que esperamos no vuelvas a cometer.

-¿Cómo puedes perdonar que casi te matara? –la chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Vamos, comenzaremos de nuevo. ¿Está bien? –Asentí mientras me levantaba.

-Por cierto, me llamo Carly –suspiró al decir su nombre. –Puedes decirme Amy.

-¿Por qué? –ella era extraña, ¿Quién quiere cambiar su nombre?

-Carly no tiene familia, todos murieron –susurró mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta. –Amy tampoco, pero ese era el nombre de mi madre y quiero honrarla.

Me sentí muy mal por tratarla como lo hice.

-Fred, podemos viajar hacia el Sur. Está despejado y creo que hay algo interesante que deberías ver –informó moviendo sus ojos rápidamente, ya había controlado el funcionamiento de las lentillas.

-Muy bien –se limitó a responder. Me estremecí antes de acercarme.

-Fred… -no respondió y no esperaba otra cosa de él. –Solo quiero disculparme, entenderé si no me hablas. Cometí un error –me mordí la lengua, no iba a llorar, ya no.

Me giré para luego sentarme junto a Carly que me miraba sonriente. "Esa es mi chica" me susurró al oído y no pude evitar sonreír, que equivocada estaba.

-Carly… -susurré bajo, solo quería que ella me escuchara. –Yo di la alarma, yo los atraje.

Su cuerpo se tensó para luego relajarse un poco.

-Entonces tenemos un secreto. No te equivoques, no suelo dar terceras oportunidades –me advirtió y asentí antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	8. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7****  
><strong>**Carly**

Solamente Dios sabe cuánto odio esta vida, pero debo admitir que me sentía viva siendo útil. Cuando estuve encerrada en ese apestoso lugar donde te obligaban a hacer tus necesidades corporales frente a varias personas, no te permitían una ducha decente solo te echaban agua encima para aplacar el mal olor; eso si era una tortura. Jamás tuve un baño decente desde que me atraparon hasta ahora. Se sentía tan bien el agua fría caer en mi cuerpo, poco me importaba si habían personas observándome. Después de estar desnuda frente a un grupo de personas la pena se fue a volar.

-Pareces disfrutarlo –dijo Freddie divertido.

-Es lo más parecido a un orgasmo –respondí divertida, lo escuché reír pero no me importó.

-Atraes las miradas de muchos chicos, creo que le darás el placer de tener sueños contigo –comentó entre risas.

-Al menos disfrutarían de algo, ¿no crees?

-Oh sí, ahora señorita si me disculpa necesito la ducha o… -dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Jamás… -sus carcajadas se escuchaban en todo el lugar. Cerré la llave de paso y cubrí mi cuerpo con una sabana vieja. -¿Cuándo aprendiste a persuadir a la gente de esa forma?

-Me enseñó la mejor –sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en el piso de ese viejo y abandonado baño.

-¿No te enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de los demás? –preguntó divertido y enviándome un mensaje sugerente.

-No tienes nada que desee –respondí sin miramientos. –Estamos cada vez más cerca de esa extraña barricada. Al parecer no hay magnetismo ni veneno, pueden ser aliados.

-Posiblemente. Sin embargo, debemos tener cuidado –dijo mientras secaba su cuerpo.

Nuestra actitud podía ser sospechosa, pero cuando has pasado por tanto como nosotros los comentarios o insinuaciones son solo eso, palabras. Suspiré mientras cepillaba mi cabello, era extraño estar aquí y sentirme tan a gusto. Tal vez era el hecho que me sentía en familia, Freddie estaba allí para mí y tenía dos amigas locas.

Oh si, puedo decir con propiedad que esas chicas están locas pero las amo. Casey se recupero casi por completo del incidente de hace seis meses, y Angy es nueva pero tiene un carisma único que alegra mis días.

-Hey, Amy, tenemos que empacar todo el equipo ya estamos a punto de partir –esa era Angy, una de las personas más positivas, tomando en cuenta la situación. Poseía lentillas al igual que la nuestras pero con un funcionamiento diferente.

-Deja de estudiarme, nunca podrás derribarme –levanté mi rostro mientras me reía. –Bueno si puedes, cuando me quite estas cosas –señalé mis lentillas para luego sacar mi lengua.

-Oh, vamos. Fred y tú nos llevan una ventaja considerable –levanté mis cejas mientras reía.

-Vamos doña quejicus, debemos partir –dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terminé de colocar todo el equipo en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Recogí mi cabello y me coloqué la mascarilla, ya era suficiente veneno para mi sistema. Nuestras vestimentas eran algo sugerentes y provocativas. Nuestro grupo estaba conformado por diez chicas y tan solo dos hombres; para nosotras el cuero era el mejor postor, proporcionaba poca fricción y era cómodo al movimiento. El cuero solo se utilizaba para rodear ciertas partes del cuerpo, de resto contábamos con retazos de tela y un short.

En el caso de los hombres era diferente, solo se limitaban a usar un pantalón y ya. Freddie había agarrado consistencia y mucha masa muscular, tenía un excelente paquete de seis… estaba bien formado, tendría que ser ciega para no notarlo.

Comencé a buscar posibles salidas hacia un posible ataque, todo parecía indicar que el único camino disponible para no toparnos con Korvenianos era hacia el Sur. Camino que seguimos desde hace seis meses, el tiempo exacto que estoy con ellos.

Mi cabello ondeaba al viento, ya me había acostumbrado a la velocidad casi criminal de mi amigo. Me sentía relajada, no había movimientos de ellos y el camino se hacía menos laborioso. Pero…

-¡Cuidado! –grité al detectar una honda sónica, eso podía aturdir a cualquiera y provocar un accidente.

Salté de la camioneta sin esperar a que detuviera e inmediatamente lancé el contragolpe. Estoy segura que esa cosa se sorprendió, no esperaba que detectara su ubicación tan rápido. Intentó escapar y no iba a permitir tal cosa.

-Detente… -grité cuando nos separaban tan solo dos metros, no me hizo caso. Decisión inteligente o tal vez no.

Detecte movimientos a mi alrededor, me tenían rodeada. Mala elección, pensé mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Nunca fui una chica atlética, ese trabajo se lo dejaba a Sam, yo era más una chica fresa. Pero en este tiempo con Freddie y Angy aprendí a noquear y producir dolor con uno que otro golpe.

Me sorprendí cuando esa cosa se giró y me apunto con su arma, debía admitir que era poderosa y podía acabarme en segundos. Sin embargo, no era tan buena, yo podía acabar con él en menos de un respiro. Su respiración era errática, más de lo que solía tener un Korvens, la mía era más apacible y podía pasar por una de ellos.

-Humano… -dije mientras bajaba mi mano y desactivaba mis defensas.

-¿Qué, te rindes? –una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pensaba que había triunfado.

-A decir verdad, no tengo ánimos de matar a ningún hombre –dije dándole la espalda. Entonces todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso y confuso. Podía escuchar los gritos de Freddie y de otros que no reconocía.

Trate de abrir los ojos y enfocar mi vista en un punto, pero solo lograba ver la silueta del hombre que me había atacado.

Dos horas más tarde…

Mi cabeza dolía horrores, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo coherente, no podía ni recordar lo que me había pasado.

-¿Estás bien? –abrí los ojos y busqué la fuente de la voz.

-¿Quién eres? –Activé rápidamente un arma que me ayudara a escapar, eso logró hacer que mi cabeza explotara de dolor.

-No te alteres, no somos malos. Me disculpo por la acción de Jerry, es nuevo en todo esto y solo se asusto. Mi nombre es Ben, soy el líder de mi grupo –lo observé sorprendida y por primera vez en años sentí mis mejillas arder, me sentía intimidada.

Él era alto, muy alto. Estaba bien formado y su cabello rubio caía libremente por su cuello. "Dios, no puede ser. Me gusta… es endemoniadamente bello" grité a mis adentros.

-Soy Amy… -susurré embelesada. Estaba acabada, este hombre sería mi ruina.


	9. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Puedo decir con toda certeza que odiaba mi nueva vida, mi cabeza dolía horrible y había perdido el 30% de la audición. Esas malditas explosiones me dejaron en un coma profundo y ahora solo estaba segura de una cosa, quería morir. Me levanté de esa estúpida camilla y observé a todos los doctores y enfermeras caminar de un lado al otro. ¿Dónde estaba y quien se había atrevido a salvarme?

-Sabes que fue estúpido lo que hiciste allá afuera –espetó sin emoción alguna Yuri y solo pude gruñir una respuesta. –No puedes estar abusando cada vez que veas a uno de los nuestros, eres jodidamente fuerte pero nosotros somos más fuertes que tú, entiéndelo.

-¿Lo que no entiendo es porque no me dejas morir de una vez? No quiero ser un maldito primero, ni siquiera soy buena fingiendo y para completar me otorgas algo que no domino –grité llamando la atención de todos.

-Muy bien, Sabrina, la cosa es así. Puedes querer morir, tus razones tendrás y no nos importa ¿cierto? –dijo León fijando su mirada en Yuri que se encogió de hombros. –Eres un elemento fuerte acá y para que tus lentillas funcionen tienes que confiar en ellas como otra parte de tu cuerpo. Es una maldita memoria, tu segundo cerebro y tienes que darle toda la información. No lo diré otra vez.

Por mi podía irse al infierno León. Me quité la horrorosa bata de hospital y salí de allí sin decir palabra alguna. Desperté de un coma hace seis meses, al principio no podía caminar y tampoco hablar. Al principio me desesperé por saber donde me encontraba y quien era. Ese era otro detalle, no tenía ni la más puta idea de cuál era mi pasado.

-Dios, mi cabeza va a reventar… -tenía que parar de pensar, pero no podía siempre tenía las mismas imágenes en mi cabeza pero sin sonido. Podía ver a personas hablar conmigo y no escucharlas, eso era frustrante.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a quedarte y terminar el tratamiento? –dijo Yuri preocupada.

-Cuando sea legal matar a un Korvens por el culo –su cara se transformó, no había ira y tampoco se le veía ofendida. Ella estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Eres difícil y algo sádica al tener esos pensamientos.

-Tranquila, si eso pasa tu vivirás para reírte de ellos –dije masajeando mi cabeza, podía sentir el calor por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Aun nada? –preguntó Verónica, una de las chicas que había encontrado mi cuerpo.

-Oh sí, recordé que mi nombre es Jacqueline y que era tu vecina –exclamé con sorna. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

-Puedes ahuyentar a todos pero a mí no –era cierto, insultaba y lastimaba a todos a mí alrededor pero ella seguía a mi lado. –No fuerces tu cerebro, puedes recordar eso es solo una traba a superar.

-Ese es el detalle, no puedo ya ni sé cómo recuperar la memoria. Son seis meses y es estresante. Me siento como un artefacto inservible…

-¿Cómo se siente un artefacto inservible? –preguntó Yuri entre risas.

-Inservible y olvidado –respondí de forma natural. Escuche sus risas, pero las ignoré.

Me llevé la mano al cuello donde reposaba una improvisada cadena con dos cosas importantes. Sabía que eran importantes porque cuando las veía mi corazón se derretía. De pronto el dolor de cabeza aumento y no pude evitar gritar. Era insoportable el malestar que me causaba, me arrastré un poco hacia un bote de basura y comencé a vomitar, esto era desagradable y el dolor no hacía más que aumentar.

-No puedo… -susurré antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? No lo sabía pero volví a despertar en la insípida cama de hospital, sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Mis ojos divisaron un punto llamativo en mis manos, algo faltaba.

-Nos diste un susto tremendo, Sabrina –gritó León acercándose a mí.

Decidí ignorarlo, tenía un mundo de información en mi cabeza. Podía ver mapas, ver los lugares invadidos por Korvens y sobre todo pude ver un grupo extraño dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-¿Me vas a escuchar o pretenderás ignorarme siempre? –lo miré a los ojos y pude ver como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba. –Tus ojos -susurró.

-Se acerca un grupo numeroso de personas o Korvenianos, no lo sé. Tenemos que estar preparados. –Dije mirándolo fijamente, no había una gota de vacilación en mi voz. –No me digas Sabrina, yo soy…

******Freddie**  
>Había dejado de manejar, Aien insistía que me veía agotado pero estaba equivocada. Mis ojos quedaron fijos en el cielo rojo, desde la invasión las noches y los días eran iguales. Se había borrado del cielo las estrellas, el sol y la luna; se había borrado todo lo hermoso al igual que mi vida.<p>

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Carly que estaba acostada en mis piernas.

-En las cosas que hemos perdido como el sol, las estrellas, todo… -susurré buscando su mirada. -¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Se sonrojó adorablemente y esquivó mi mirada.

-Te he visto, te gusta –susurré divertido.

-¿Cuenta enamorarse cuando no tienes esperanzas? –entendía a la perfección sus palabras.

-Pero enamorarse es tener esperanzas, Carls, aun tienes esperanzas… no como yo –susurré abatido.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que traté de ocultar. Carly se acercó y me abrazó con fuerzas, eso logró hacerme sentir peor, no quería llorar.

-También encontraras esperanzas, Freddie, tengo fe de que así será –yo negué con la cabeza secando las lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Ya nada puede devolvérmela, ya no tengo esperanzas solo ansias de morir…


End file.
